Aníron
by tar-niphredil
Summary: A Sombra espreita além do mundo, velhos amigos se reencontram e um reino submerso volta à tona.[Drama, Aventura e Romance Personagens Originais Personagens Próprios]
1. Caminhando na Areia

**Caminhando na areia**

No horizonte, além das janelas a oeste do oeste que se abrem para os limites do mundo, ameaçava fraca e silenciosamente, uma longa risca negra, cheia de ódio e sedenta de vingança. Era quase possível sentir a sua respiração arrastada e seu grunhido animalesco exalando um bafo fétido e hostil.

- Manwë Súlimo, meu senhor, por que não diz logo o que o preocupas? Não importa o quanto tente afastar-me o pensamento, sei o quão extraordinárias são suas visitas à Eldamar.

Um ser, grande demais para ser um homem ou um elfo, muito belo e resplandecente para ser desse mundo, sorriu amigavelmente diante de tal sentença. Seus cabelos eram escuros como o céu de outrora - antes que Elbereth, a Gilthóniel dos elfos, erguesse ao firmamento as lâmpadas que iluminam o mundo - cascateavam lisos pelas suas costas cobertas por uma longa manta alva, que se unia em brilho à sua áurea.

- Conhece, Elrond meio-elfo, a história de Arda quando ainda precisava ser embalada junto ao seio, como uma cria recém-nascida, antes de dormir?

O elfo, aquele que havia se pronunciado primeiro, sentiu como se todos os ventos de Arda, espiralassem em torno de si naquele instante, e sentiu seu coração tremer. Não importava quantas vezes aquela criatura majestosa viesse ao seu encontro, o poder que dela emanava era devastador, ele meneou afirmativamente a cabeça, e seus olhos se encheram de tamanho louvor quando fitaram o supremo Vala ao seu lado.

- Então sabe o que existe além das fronteiras do mundo, e sabe que aquilo anseia pela volta. Com o poder que possui tenho certeza de que também sabe o que aconteceu durante as Eras recentes, e as duas derrotas do seu melhor vassalo multiplicou de tal forma sua fúria e urgência em sua vingança, que as paredes de Arda se agitam e tremem perigosamente. As criaturas malignas do submundo sentem quando o seu mestre está preste a voltar e se reúnem por entre chiados maléficos e tramam a ressurreição das Sombras.

Elrond compreendeu aquelas palavras e sentiu medo. Havia enfrentado por duas vezes a ameaça do Escuro, mas nunca do Escuro verdadeiro.

- O que faremos então, Senhor?

- Sei de criaturas que, faz exatamente sete anos, assim como sete são os Valar, enfrentaram o maia traidor de Aulë, e saíram vitoriosos. Nove são eles e apenas dois encontram-se aqui no Oeste. Um deles é Legolas filho do rei Thranduil da Floresta das Trevas, o outro é um pequenino, Frodo, filho de Drogo, do Condado.

- Fala da sociedade do anel, mas ela fracassou. Boromir está morto, uma lacuna que não há de ser preenchida.

Neste instante, ambos pararam diante de um pequeno recife à beira do mar que se estendia ao longo de toda a extensão de Eldamar, e no centro dele havia uma cavidade arredondada preenchida pela água salgada, estava lisa e quieta como um espelho. O Vala adiantou-se até ela, seguido pelo elfo, e estendeu a mão direita com a palma voltada para baixo, acima da poça. As pedras e corais depositados em seu fundo desapareceram, e um turbilhão de cores e formas começou a se formar. Então, uma voz límpida e aguda, como o bater das gotas da chuva em cristais banhados pelo luar, encheu os ouvidos de ambos.

_Gil-Galad foi um elfo-rei;_

_Ao som de harpas cantarei._

_O último livre a reinar;_

_Entre essas montanhas e o Mar._

_Longa a sua espada, a lança esguia._

_Seu elmo ao longe resplandecia;_

_Milhões de estrelas lá no céu_

_Refletiam-se em seu broquel!_

_Há muito tempo foi-se embora,_

_E ninguém sabe onde ele mora;_

_Sua estrela na escuridão,_

_Em Mordor aonde as sombras vão._

Na superfície surgiu uma imagem, uma jovem de cabelos tão negros quanto os do Vala, e a pele tão clara quanto a Telperion. Ela estava em pé, diante de uma pia - não como as que se viam na Terra-Média, a água caía de um cano de ferro e podia ser controlada por uma espécie de registro - e olhava sonhadoramente o líquido que caía e molhava as suas mãos, ela cantava distraidamente uma rima que não se lembra exatamente onde havia aprendido, mas que traz certa paz ao seu espírito. Fechou a torneira e caminhou até uma janela. Estava em um apartamento, prédios erguiam-se a sua volta, e bem diante da sua janela, havia uma enorme extensão azul, o mar. Ela o fitava, como se buscasse algo além do horizonte, seus lábios pequeninos eram quase uma réplica dos botões de rosas que brotavam nos jardins de Yavanna, e lentamente moveram-se em um sussurro quase inaudível.

- Um dia eu encontro o meu lugar de verdade. - o fundo da poça voltou ao seu lugar, e a imagem da garota tinha sumido, como se jamais estivesse ali.

- Não o entendo Senhor. Essa criança se parece incrivelmente com os Homens de outrora, algo em sua face resplandece como o brilho perdido dos Dúnedain, _ar aranatári_ . É possível que...?

Manwë riu-se do espanto do elfo, a paisagem à volta deles se dissolveu, e então estavam sentados nas escadarias brancas, aos pés da Taniquetil.

- "... E Númenor afundou no oceano, com todas as suas crianças, esposas, donzelas e damas altivas; - iniciou Manwë, como se relatando um escrito há muito decorado em sua mente - com todos seus jardins, salões e torres; seus túmulos e tesouros; suas jóias, seus tecidos, seus objetos pintados e esculpidos, seu riso, sua alegria e sua música; seus conhecimentos e sua tradição. Tudo desapareceu para sempre".

- O Akhallabêth, a queda de Númenor. - falou Elrond, ainda hipnotizado pelas palavras do Vala, que apenas acenou a cabeça e continuou a recitar.

- "E em último lugar, a onda que se avolumava, verde, fria e com uma crista de espuma, subindo pela terra, levou para o seu seio Tar-Míriel, a Rainha, mais bela do que prata, marfim ou pérolas. Era tarde demais quando ela se esforçou por subir pelas trilhas íngremes da Meneltarma até o local sagrado; pois as águas a alcançaram, e seu grito se perdeu no bramido do vento".

- Ainda não consegui, meu Senhor, entender a relação entre tudo isso.

- O que os Homens não sabiam, nem mesmo Ar-Pharazôn, o Rei, elfo Elrond, era que Tar-Míriel, também chamada de Ar-Zimraphel, estava grávida. E quando as ondas a levaram para o ventre do oceano, às portas da morada de Ulmo, Uinen, a Maia cedeu aos instintos maternos e se compadeceu da criança, a tirou de dentro da mãe já morta e a tomou para si. Mas o espírito do feto já havia abandonado o corpo em silêncio, e vagava erroneamente pelos jardins de Mandos, embora seu corpo se mantivesse vivo aos cuidados dos mares. Nienna, irmã dos senhores do espírito, recorreu a Eru, que concordou em fazer a criança voltar, mas não consegui ver o porquê na mente dele, abriu uma fenda no espaço, e a mandou para o outro mundo, a Arda paralela, onde as histórias e acontecimentos do reino de cá em nada influem. Apesar disso ter ocorrido há milhares de Eras, o tempo transcorrido aqui não equivale ao de lá, por isso a filha de Tar-Míriel não atingiu a maioridade, ainda.

- Uma númenoriana da Terceira geração viva! - exclamou Elrond - Nunca pensei que tal coisa pudesse acontecer!

- Uma Filha dos Homens de Outrora. A nona da sociedade. - sentenciou Manwë.

- _Hîr Manwë Súlimo, arangwaew_, como a traremos para cá?

- Isso não cabe a você, Elrond filho de Eärendil. Só quero que mande Legolas e o Hobbit para Gondor, e todos os outros membros da sociedade, também. Irmo Mandos e Námo Lórien cuidarão de guiá-los.

Dito isso, Elrond caiu no escuro, e quando a luz voltou aos seus olhos ele estava novamente só nas praias de Eldamar.

* * *

_Reis dos Homens._

_Mestre Manwë senhor do alento de Arda, rei dos ventos._


	2. A Jornada Começa

- _Anglenna, Legolas! Tolo dan na nîn!_

A porta se abriu rapidamente, e uma cabeleira loira surgiu através dela.

- _Mae govannen, Elrond. _- Legolas adiantou-se pelas escadarias da sua morada de braços abertos, em recepção ao Meio-Elfo. - O que o traz aqui?

Elrond nada respondeu, apenas fechou a mão envolta do pulso do elfo, e o arrastou até a praia, soltou-o e apontou a risca negra no horizonte.

- Vê? - perguntou ao príncipe de Mirkwood.

- Tempos negros, uma ameaça além das muralhas do mundo, o primeiro Senhor do Escuro. Eu já sei disso, Elrond. - pronunciou Legolas, suas palavras saíram rápidas e sem emoção.

- Não é hora para agir como o jovem Elfo que você é, cunn Legolas! Manwë veio novamente até Eldamar.

A simples menção ao Vala despertou o interesse do sindar, que levantou as sobrancelhas e encarou atentamente ao outro.

- Manwë? O que ele veio fazer aqui outra vez?

Elrond, então, relatou com precisão tudo o que havia se passado nos minutos anteriores, apreciou a exclamação de surpresa do elfo quando foi lhe dito o que ocorrera com a filha da Rainha Míriel, e por fim, passou-lhe as ordens do Vala de que ele, e o pequeno Hobbit, deveria de juntar aos outros membros da sociedade em Gondor.

- Gondor? Não acredito que terei que fazer todo o caminho de volta. - suspirou desanimado - Por que os Valar não cuidam disso? Nada poderemos fazer contra a ameaça que se aproxima, a única coisa que fizemos antes foi viajar até Mordor, isso é uma guerra frente a frente, o que nove pessoas poderiam fazer? Nove não, oito! Sem esquecer que essa tal de... Qual é o nome dela? - Elrond deu de ombros - que seja, essa aí é uma mulher! Aliás, nem chega a ser uma mulher. Uma Garota! Como diria o velho Bolseiro, nem deixou a vintolescência ainda! - indignou-se Legolas. Sua pele clara avermelhou-se levemente e seus punhos se fecharam irritados.

- E você mal saiu dela. Agora obedeça, Legolas Tranduilion. Hoje à noite partirá com Frodo, é melhor se preparar.

* * *

As estrelas brilhavam no firmamento e derramavam sobre Arda toda a benção e bem-aventurança que Varda podia ceder em toda a sua benevolência. O suave ruído da água que corria pelo estreito riacho unia-se ao farfalhar das folhas dos altos ciprestes formando a bela sinfonia da floresta. 

Um soluçar quebrou a harmonia. Ela estava agachada diante do riacho, com as mãos tampando o rosto, provavelmente lavado pelas próprias lágrimas desoladas. Seus longos cabelos negros escorriam pelas suas costas e pelos seus ombros, estavam um tanto desgrenhados, mas a luz prateada que refletia não deixava sua beleza ser afetada. Além dos murmúrios da natureza podia-se ouvir um fraco sussurrar, algo, ou alguém, recitava para aquela que pranteava solitária.

- _Mernelyë hirë metta nyérelyo. Merilyë ú estelo i merë firë. Mernelyë firë ar harya alcar. Ar' cunnelya, lá cenilyéro. Nályë laiw' ar nyérëa cuilenen, merilyë melmerya, ness' aranel. Melilyes nan umiro melë le_.

Ela ergueu-se e fitou as estrelas, seus olhos tinham a cor do hidromel, estavam úmidos e pesarosos, mas sua expressão era de afronta.

- Ele irá amar! - Gritou ela - Se não, por que o mostrou para mim? Por que me fez ansiá-lo? Não me importo, ele irá me amar! - abaixou a voz em um fraco murmúrio - _Nîn melë ._

Um ruído na escuridão, folhas secas esmagadas. Ela se virou e seus olhos se encontraram.

* * *

- Legolas, tome mais cuidado para não dormir ao leme de novo, está bem? Eu até sei nadar, mas estamos longe demais de qualquer terra para qual poderíamos ir! 

- Eu dormi? Ah, sim, um sonho, claro. Só podia! - riu-se - Não se preocupe pequenino, não acontecerá novamente.

O Hobbit riu e deu um tapinha na parte mais alta das costas do elfo que conseguia alcançar.

- Preparei algo para o desjejum, estou indo buscar, mantenha os olhos abertos, ein?

Horas, dias, semanas e depois meses se passaram antes que eles vissem a terra novamente. O Sol se punha atrás deles quando finalmente avistaram os Portos Cinzentos, Frodo sentiu seu coração encher-se de alegria, Deu pulos e bateu palmas, Legolas gargalhou e fez coro ao Hobbit nos "vivas" e "salves".

- Qual caminho seguiremos, Legolas? Já que não precisamos fugir de nenhum cavaleiro negro ou orc?

- Um caminho rápido e prático. Chegaremos em dois meses no máximo! Pegaremos uma balsa e desceremos pelo Branduin, até o vau Sarn, iremos pelo caminho verde até o Gwathilo, onde tomaremos um barco até o rio isen. Atravessamos as Ered Nimrais e pronto! Gondor!

- Sem muita aventura. - falou Frodo um tanto decepcionado.

- Elas virão, seu Hobbit tolo, e você desejará nunca ter sentido falta delas.

* * *

_Venha, Legolas! Venha até aqui!_

_Bem Vindo._

_Você quer encontrar um fim para seu pesar. Você está sem esperança e quer morrer; Você queria morrer e ter glória. ao lado de seu príncipe, você está fatigada e triste pela vida; você o ama, mas ele não ama você._

_Eu amo._


	3. Ouro e Ébano

O cavalo, providenciado pelos Teleri, que receberam os dois famosos viajantes com grandes honrarias nos Portos Cinzentos, corria leve e rapidamente. O Elfo e o Hobbit mal podiam conter a emoção de estar de volta àquela terra, a terra onde nasceram, onde quase morreram, e onde construíram laços que jamais serão quebrados ou esquecidos.

Atravessaram os condados do norte, em direção ao sul, e ao percorrerem uma pequena plantação, Frodo pediu para que Legolas parasse. O Hobbit desceu do cavalo, amparado pelo amigo, ele de prostrou solenemente, com as mãos para trás. Seus olhos não escondiam a saudade e a tristeza de jamais poder voltar à sua querida Vila. Num breve momento esperançoso, o pequeno lançou um olhar para cima, procurando os olhos do príncipe élfico que, por sua vez, meneou negativamente a cabeça, embora seu coração clamasse por compaixão para com o jovem sofredor.

- Talvez um "alô" para o velho, Samwise? Coisa rápida. – tentou o pequeno, mais uma vez.

- Ele já deve estar a caminho de Gondor, Frodo. Iremos encontrar nossos amigos em breve – sorriu o elfo, seus longos cabelos reluziam feito prata sob o alto Sol vespertino – mas para isso, precisamos voltar a cavalgar.

- E quanto ao desjejum?

- Só na próxima hora, seu pequenino esfomeado! – riu-se o elfo.

A noite estava próxima, quando os dois finalmente chegaram na orla da Floresta Velha. Frodo quase pediu para que Legolas desviasse da região, mas a esperança de reencontrar o velho Tom Bombadil fê-lo calar-se.

Fizeram o caminho por entre as árvores, e o cavalo pisava cuidadosamente, evitando as raízes torcidas e emaranhadas. Não havia vegetação rasteira. O solo descrevia uma subida, e, conforme avançavam, as árvores se tornavam mais altas e mais escuras, e a Floresta mais fechada. Não se ouvia qualquer ruído, a não ser o gotejar da umidade caindo das folhas paradas, ocasionalmente.

Ainda não havia nenhum sinal da trilha, e essa situação pareceu desconfortavelmente familiar a Frodo. Quase conseguiam ouvir os sussurros maléficos das árvores transbordando ira e ressentimentos. Legolas estava levemente angustiado, o que era extraordinário demais para um elfo das florestas. Não, a Floresta Velha não mudara, e nem iria mudar.

- As árvores... Estão mudando de lugar! – murmurou Legolas apertando os olhos para enxergar melhor através das folhagens espessas – posso ver a Clareira da Fogueira daqui, mas a trilha... A trilha parece ter saído do lugar!

A partir daí, a cada passo que davam, a floresta começava a clarear, até que saíram do meio das árvores e pararam em um amplo espaço circular. Na borda da clareira, as folhas eram mais densas e verdes, formando uma parede ao redor deles. Apesar da má aparência da floresta, aquele lugar iluminado, debaixo de um lindo céu azul, encoraja os dois viajantes. Do outro lado da Clareira havia uma falha entre as árvores, de onde surgia uma trilha bem desenhada, pela qual retomaram a cavalgada.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de caminhada eles chegariam ao fim da floresta, e o coração de Frodo se apertava por não ter visto seu bom guia, Tom Bombadil, mas por outro lado se aliviava por ter atravessado essa etapa sem problemas, e tinha a certeza de que o velho Tom estava bem e feliz, cantarolando alguma bela canção com a linda Fruta D'ouro, a Filha do Rio.

- Vamos, precisamos construir uma balsa para adiantar a nossa viagem até o Vau Sarn. – Disse Legolas, como se precisasse da ajuda do hobbit, mas antes que Frodo respondesse, o elfo já havia se aventurado em busca de juncos e voltado com um belo acervo para iniciar o trabalho.

- Precisa de ajuda, Legolas? – perguntou Frodo.

- Na verdade não, mas pode me ajudar a amarrar os troncos, se quiser.

* * *

"_Tiro! Êl eria e môr"._

_I 'lir en êl luitha 'uren._

_Ai! Aníron..."_

Ouro e Ébano dançado dentro d'água. Dedos entrelaçados. Dois grandes orbes amarronzados. Gotículas de diamante pendendo de longos cílios curvos. Um mover de lábios. Um coração pulsava acelerado. Quem...? "Leve-me daqui". Água. Azul profundo. Ouro e Ébano. Dedos entrelaçados. Uma mão apertava. Salgado. O mar. Água, muita água. Favos de mel arredondados. O ar faltava. O coração acelerado. "Leve-me daqui". Desespero. Não havia ar. Gritos. "Leve-me daqui!".

* * *

Taquipinéia. Ele arfava e piscava os olhos, atordoado.

- Graças a Elbereth! Finalmente acordou!

- O que houve?

- Estávamos aqui, amarrando a balsa, quando você simplesmente caiu desacordado – disse o hobbit.

- Quanto tempo estive...

- Muito, já terminei a balsa, podemos partir imediatamente. A não ser que você queira descansar.

- Não se preocupe, Frodo. Estou ótimo. Não entendo porque isso aconteceu, mas podemos ir agora. Gondor nos espera.

* * *

_# Olhe! A estrela nasce fora da escuridão_

_A musica da estrela encanta meu coração_

_Ah! Eu desejo..._


	4. Estrelas Brilham Sobre Nós

Frodo acordou ao som de vozes. Tinham-se passado mais alguns dias de viagem. Amanhecia: a aurora fria estava próxima outra vez, e névoas geladas e cinzentas os envolviam. O cavalo parou, molhado de suor, mas ainda com o pescoço altivo e sem demonstrar sinais de cansaço. Muitos homens altos e com capas pesadas estavam ao lado dele, e atrás, na névoa, assomava uma muralha de pedra esplêndida na sua brancura e altura, e à frente estendia-se um imenso jardim de grama bem aparada e muitos botões de flores. Uma grande extensão esverdeada que circundava um gigantesco palácio de pedra.

- _Mae govannen_, mestre Legolas. – Soou uma grave voz, levemente sonolenta – Os outros já chegaram, pedirei para que os levem aos seus aposentos. – o homem calou-se, fitava o elfo de maneira fraterna e saudosista. Seus olhos nobres mal conseguiam disfarçar a emoção de encontrar o seu velho amigo. Sorriu. E, como se tivesse os pensamentos lidos, foi repentinamente abraçado por Legolas.

- _Aiya Aragorn, Aran Ancalima_! – Saudou o elfo risonho – Há quanto tempo! Eis que Gondor abrilhanta-se ainda mais com a sua permanência.

- Aragorn! – berrou o hobbit, saltando atrapalhado do cavalo e correndo para abraçar-lhe os joelhos.

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Bom saber que a minha felicidade em vê-los é recíproca! – disse Aragorn – Mas anda, o dia ainda não surgiu, e vocês merecem descansar. Elwen irá mostrá-los o caminho para os quartos. Falaremos-nos mais tarde.

---

Ela estava de pé à beira do lago. Seus longos cabelos negros escorriam-lhe dos ombros, a pele carente de cores emanava uma luz etérea sob o luar. Aquele olhar o entorpecia. Ele tentou falar, mas nenhum som foi emitido de seus lábios. Caminhou até aquele ser, que mais parecia uma estátua sem mover um músculo sequer. Tocou-a, era real, e estava fria. Ergueu a mão dela e plantou-lhe um beijo.

- Sabia que você viria. – murmurou ela.

- Quem é você?

- Eu não sei.

Podia observá-la melhor agora. Algo em seu semblante lembrava levemente a Telperion durante a noite – Ninquelóte – Ela sorriu.

- _Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo_. – Disse-lhe Legolas, ainda segurando-lhe a mão.

- _Auta i lóme_. Logo não terá mais estrelas. – respondeu ela.

- _Auta Entuluva_... Irei vê-la novamente.

Ela libertou a mão, delicadamente, afastando-se dele. Sua expressão era de profunda tristeza e dor. Ele não podia segui-la.

- _Tye meláne_. – Ela disse.

- Namárië, Ninquelóte vanimelda.

E então, lá estava ela no lago e, segundos depois, ela não estava em lugar algum.

---

Ele abriu os olhos, o canto dos _lómelindi_ invadia o quarto. Sentou-se tentando se lembrar do rosto daquela com quem sonhara - se é que havia sido um sonho - mas foi em vão. Mal podia se recordar do ambiente, e a imagem daquela pessoa estava perdida, talvez, para sempre.

Passou a mão por entre os cabelos dourados, suspirando. Estava enlouquecendo.

* * *

_#Bem vindo._

_#Salve Aragorn, o mais brilhantes dos reis!_

_#uma estrela brilha sobre a hora do nosso encontro._

_#A noite está passando._

_#A noite voltará._

_#Eu te amo._

_#Adeus, bela Ninquelóte._

_#Rouxinóis._


	5. A Segunda Profecia de Mandos

- Amigos, não posso esconder a minha incomensurável alegria por tê-los aqui novamente. Mas não é tempo de felicidade. Não mesmo. – Disse o rei, erguendo-se do trono – O Mal espreita novamente, e precisamos detê-lo. – O silêncio no grande salão era absoluto, cada presente tinha os olhos bem abertos e fixos no nobre ao centro do círculo – E hoje, tenho a honra, maior do que todas as honras da minha vida, de estar vivo para receber tal visita ao meu palácio. Companheiros, jamais esqueceis do que seus olhos estão para ver...

Dois feixes de luz iluminaram o salão. Por segundos não pareciam mais do que simples e rápidas reflexões de luz, mas instantes depois eles puderam notar a presença de duas figuras masculinas, de aproximadamente dois metros de altura, ambos com fisionomias idênticas, mas um refletia o dia com suas cabeleiras douradas e olhos azuis, e o outro emanava a áurea da noite dos seus cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. As oito criaturas que ali se encontravam, prostraram-se imediatamente em honra dos dois visitantes. Não sabiam exatamente quem eram – apenas o Rei e um Mago – mas sabiam que mereciam todo o respeito e louvor.

- Sentem-se – soou a profunda voz da noite, diferente do acompanhante esse possuía a expressão dura e severa. Sem necessitarem de outra ordem, os oito sentaram-se rapidamente, quatro pequenas criaturas assombradas quase desabaram sobre os joelhos ao mesmo tempo.

- Prazer em vê-los. Olórin, como tens passado? – A voz do dia era mais aguda e se propagava suavemente como a brisa matinal.

- Bem, meu Senhor. – respondeu o Mago, curvando brevemente a cabeça branca. Alguns olhares curiosos foram lançados para ele.

- Gandal... – começou Pippin, que se calou abruptamente ao receber uma cotovelada de Merry.

- Eis que vos falam Námo Mandos e Irmo Lórien, os Valar. Os Poderes de Arda. – Disse Mandos, não era possível dizer se sua expressão era de desagrado, serenidade, ou simplesmente apatia – Viemos para designa-lhes uma missão.

- Como já devem saber, Morgoth está tentando retornar, ou seja – continuou Lórien – A Segunda Profecia de Mandos, o meu irmão aqui ao lado – falou enquanto olhava sorridente para o irmão -, está para se concretizar. Mas o que é essa tal profecia, vocês me perguntam, bem... Há muito tempo atrás, quando o mundo era jovem e os Eldar estavam migrando de volta para a Terra Média e blá, blá, blá, o meu irmão concebeu alguns anúncios proféticos. O segundo deles é o que nos trouxe aqui. Irmão?

- Quando o mundo estiver velho e os Poderes cansarem-se, então Morgoth deverá retornar através da Porta para fora da Noite Eterna; e ele deverá destruir o Sol e a Lua, mas Earendel virá até ele como uma chama branca e o derrubará dos ares. Então deverá ser travada a última batalha sobre os campos de Valinor. Naquele dia Tulkas lutará com Melkor, e à sua direita estará Fionwe e à sua esquerda estará Turin Turambar, filho de Hurin, Conquistador do Destino; e será a espada negra de Turin que trará a Melkor sua morte e fim definitivo; e então as Crianças de Hurin e todos os homens estarão vingados. Então as Silmarilli serão recuperadas do mar, da terra e do céu; pois Eärendil descerá e dará aquela chama a qual mantinha posse. Então Feanor utilizará as Três e com seu fogo reacenderá as Duas árvores, e uma grande luz surgirá; a as Montanhas de Valinor serão rebaixadas, para que a luz possa atingir todo o mundo. Naquela luz os Deuses novamente se sentirão jovens, e os Elfos despertão e todos os mortos levantarão, e o propósito de Ilúvatar estará completo em relação a eles. – Falou Mandos pausadamente, de modo que todos que ouviram suas palavras, jamais a esqueceram.

- Bom, e onde que vocês se encaixam nisso? – Perguntou Lórien alegremente, mas não esperou resposta – Acontece que duas das Silmarilli estão perdidas. Acredita-se que estejam em Númenor, que só poderá emergir novamente quando o herdeiro do trono da ilha se apossar do Cetro Numenoriano e entoar o cântico sagrado do Livro de Anor. Acontece também que – ele deu uma risadinha – o Cetro está nas ruínas Dúnedain dos Ermos, e só o herdeiro saberá onde encontrá-la exatamente. E o Livro... Bom, acho melhor vocês se prepararem para uma longa procura!

O silêncio que se seguiu foi razoavelmente longo. Cada um tentava absorver tais revelações da maneira que melhor lhe convinha. Então Pippin pronunciou-se novamente, e dessa vez ninguém o impediu.

- E esse herdeiro, Senhor Lórien, seria o Aragorn?

- Não, pequenino, é uma herdeira. A primeira na linha de sucessão do trono, a filha da rainha Tar-Míriel. A _Tar-Niphredil o Mar-nu-Falmar_.

- E quando ela virá? – perguntou novamente.

- Ela não virá, vocês irão até ela. A água salgada a trouxe, e ela os espera, adormecida nas cavernas de Anfalas, mas apenas um poderá acordá-la. – Respondeu Mandos – Tomem, vocês precisarão disto.

Então, assim como vieram, eles se foram. Deixando apenas uma gema azulada, que parecia conter dentro de si todos os brilhos das estrelas de Varda. Uma Silmaril.

* * *

_# Tar-Niphredil da Terra Sob As Ondas_


	6. Para Anfalas!

**Para Anfalas!**

Legolas se certificava de que seus pertences estavam seguros no dorso do pônei. A algibeira nas costas, facas no cinto, arco armado. Agora ele se sentia completo. Todo o tempo que passou em paz em Valinor não o deixara pensar em como se sentia inválido sem seus equipamentos e agora, sentindo o peso das flechas, era como se voltasse à vida após um longo sono, sentia como se estivesse no lugar certo na hora certa, como deveria ser. Acordado depois de uma longa hibernação.  
Mais pessoas se dirigiram ao pátio de Gondor, em sua maioria súditos prestativos que faziam seus últimos favores ao seu rei. Carregavam armas, mantimentos e outros utensílios para os célebres viajantes. Foi difícil para Gandalf fazer os Hobbits se adiantarem, já que não conseguiam deixar de comer as tortas que as mulheres prepararam para o desjejum de despedida. Parecia uma festa. Músicos, dançarinos e bandeiras. Aqueles guerreiros já haviam salvado a sua terra uma vez, não poderia ser diferente agora, logo estariam de volta.  
- Vão em paz, meu rei e meus amigos. Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya, que a viagem seja mansa e os perigos cegos para vocês. - Disse Arwen, plantando um beijo amoroso em seu esposo e correndo os olhos pelos outros, ternamente.  
- Fique em paz, minha rainha e meus irmãos. Desde já me apresso em retornar aos seus braços. Até breve! - Aragorn saltou para o seu cavalo, tendo o gesto imitado por todos os outros. O povo urrou e aplaudiu enquanto a comitiva galopava portões afora.

Galoparam durante todo aquele dia sob as sombras das Montanhas Brancas, naquele reino de paz não precisaram se esconder de espiões maléficos, e muito menos travar combates contra orcs saqueadores. Preocupar-se com isso não era necessário, não até chegarem nas praias de Anfalas com seus temidos corsários traiçoeiros.

Shadowfax parou abruptamente e soltou um alto relincho. Gandalf tentou acalmá-lo, mas o cavalo ergueu-se sobre as patas traseiras e se abaixou novamente seguidas vezes, forçando o mago a fazer uma manobra estranha para saltar da sela.  
Legolas pulou para o lado do cavalo, sussurrando frases em élfico muito rapidamente até que ele se acalmasse. Gandalf pôs-se de pé de olhos fechados, inspirando profundamente.  
- Não temos muito tempo até que eles comecem a agir contra nós!  
- Eles quem? - perguntou Pippin.  
- Os servos do Mal, seu pequeno tolo!  
- Sim, a fenda está cada vez maior... - disse Legolas, fixando a sua visão élfica na faixa escura que encobria boa parte do horizonte - O cavalo sente isso.  
- Certamente, mas não podemos nos deter por causa disse. Ajude-nos Shadowfax e tudo logo encontrará um fim!  
Retomaram a corrida. Gimli, agarrado às costas do elfo murmurou algo como "Hunf, feitiçaria élfica..." ao notar como a montaria de Gandalf não só estava mais calma, mas também muito mais ágil do que antes do ataque; o incidente perdeu gradualmente o peso do impacto inesperado que causara no grupo no decorrer do dia. Quanto mais avançavam para o sudoeste o tempo se abria, e o calor litorâneo abrasava as suas cabeças. Ao longe, se prestassem muita atenção, poderiam distinguir o som das gaivotas nos portos. O Sol estava imenso, suas cabeças estavam realmente quentes.

_Rochas, pedras escuras e afiadas. Arrastou o braço e se feriu. Sangue. Seus pés estão em uma poça de água lodosa, o ar é úmido e muito pesado. Estava difícil respirar. Pode ouvir o som da água entrando novamente, ela não queria aquilo de novo, não suportaria. Não consegue enxergar direito, estava escuro. Correu, o limo faz com que seus pés escorreguem, corria a ponta dos dedos pelas paredes em busca de uma saída. A água está subindo pelos seus joelhos. Tire-me daqui. Rochas escorregadias. Caiu. Sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça antes de perder os sentidos._

- SEU ELFO MALUCO! - O anão espanava as roupas cobertas de pó, bufava de raiva e segurava o seu machado próximo ao rosto gordo e vermelho - VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR? ENTÃO ME CHAME PARA UMA LUTA, CRIATURA DIABÓLICA! - Partiu pra cima do elfo, mas foi impedido pelas mãos de Aragorn que o ergueram no ar. Gimli ainda professou mais hostilidades e balançou os pezinhos antes de se render.  
- É a segunda vez que eu vejo você dormir assim, Legolas, algum problema? - Perguntou Frodo - Isso não é normal, não pode ser normal.  
- É algum resfriado élfico?  
- Elfos não ficam doentes, Pippin!  
- Tá, Merry, mas...  
- Deve ter sido o Sol!  
- Calem-se, não vê que ele está atordoado?  
Todos se afastaram um pouco e Legolas percebeu que estava estendido na areia e sua cabeça doía. Ergueu-se, mas sua visão escureceu e ele voltou para o chão.  
- Está sangrando! - Exclamou Sam que prontamente retirou curativos de sua sacola e entregou a Gandalf que iniciou um exame ao ferimento do elfo.  
- Ai! Pode deixar, eu estou bem. Precisamos chegar a Anfalas logo, antes que seja tarde demais!  
- Fica quieto, Legolas. Não foi nada grave, mas ainda pode perder muito sangue se não fechar o curativo... Pronto. Não, você vai montar comigo e Gimli fica com Aragorn.  
- Eu estou bem, já disse!  
- Pare de resmungar, não há o que negociar aqui. Passaremos a noite em Pinnath Gelin, lá encontraremos casas amigas e poderemos descobrir o que o aflige, senhor Greenleaf.

_Luzes fluidas dançando por entre cardumes multicores. Aurora boreal subaquática em cabelos noturnais. Dedos lânguidos e pálidos buscam pela mão fora d'água. Flores brancas flutuando na água. Niphredil de lórien, Niphredil de Nísimaldar. Estrela do Oeste._

O fogo crepitava no centro do círculo. Todos o olhavam em silêncio, com ares graves e preocupados.  
- Eu... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, eu não consigo me controlar, a escuridão me traga simplesmente. E quando eu acordo... Não sei. Não sei o que é isso.  
- Você sonha com alguma coisa?

_Cale-se._

- Não. Se eu sonho e-eu não lembro.  
Legolas se levantou e deixou a casa do homem chamado Hamfast, um humilde lavrador muito fiel ao rei.  
- Ele mente. - Sussurrou o velho, assim que Legolas fechou a porta atrás de si. Gandalf nada disse, mas os outros sabiam que ele concordava. Todos temeram pelo elfo.


	7. A Baía de Anfalas

**A Baía de Anfalas**

A Baía de Anfalas. Sua visão supera qualquer descrição mortal. O azul resplandecente de suas águas espalhando-se por toda a extensão sob o Sol gigantesco num raio de milhas sem fim. Cristas alvas de ondas harmoniosas e regulares lambem a areia de grãos grandes e escuros, tentando alcançar a cadeia de rochas que circunda boa parte do litoral.

Legolas sentiu o seu coração parar ao admirar essa paisagem, não há nada que o toque mais do que o canto do mar. O clamor das trombas de Ulmo. Algo desviou a sua atenção. Uma melodia muda e silenciosa o puxou para trás. Voltou-se em direção á pertubação e se deparou com as pedras gigantes das Cavernas de Anfalas. O dormitório da tal numenoriana. Ele não estava nem aí pra tal garota, ele precisava saber quem estava nos seus sonhos. A água, a lua, as flores brancas. Telperion. Legolas nem lembrava o nome da herdeira, alguém o havia mencionado? Ele queria a Ninquelóte, a sua elfa silvestre. Linda. Ele a encontraria e a levaria para Eldamar, seria a sua esposa, mas antes precisava se livrar dessa missão. Precisava ficar livre e seguir seu próprio rumo. Maldita garota afogada!

- Ei garota! Se você estiver escutando, é melhor acordar rapidinho e facilitar as coisas!

Silêncio. Somente o canto das gaivotas. Legolas chutou uma porção de pedregulhos em direção às cavernas e correu para elas. Iria encontrar essa miseravelzinha , entregá-la para os outros e procurar por todos os lagos da terra-média pela sua Ninquelóte perdida.

Escalar aquelas pedras não era muito difícil para ele. Em questões de minutos ele já havia vasculhado quase todas as grutas inferiores, mas ainda lhe faltavam muitas.

O Sol já tinha passado pelo seu ponto mais alto e a trajetória de descida não demoraria em se adiantar, foi quando o elfo sentiu mãos agarrá-lo e cordas ásperas envolverem seus pulsos. Foi imobilizado. Gargalhadas. Pelo timbre de duas delas identificou que pelo menos essas pertenciam a outros elfos. Foi virado e empurrado de costas para uma parede rochosa.

O estado dos elfos e dos homens era lastimável. Dentes enegrecidos, pele amarelada; em um dos elfos todo o lado direito do rosto estava coberto por cicatrizes horrendas, e faltava-lhe uma parte da orelha. Olhos lunáticos, cabelos sujos e fedorentos. Legolas mal podia enxergar o brilho natural da raça naquelas duas figuras. Havia mais três homens ainda mais repugnantes, um deles não tinha metade de um dos braços e mancava pesadamente. Corsários!

O elfo que ainda tinha as duas orelhas espantou-se ao ver que se tratava de um irmão, mas sorriu ao notar as facas ricamente adornadas que o outro tinha no cinto.

- Temos jóias aqui!

- Afaste-se de mim.

- Eu não ousaria me aproximar, nobre elfo, mas a minha espada está louca para te dar um beijo!

Nisso o corsário sacou a arma e avançou contra o sinda, mas Legolas foi mais ágil e com uma hábil seqüência de movimentos com as pernas, desarmou o oponente e o levou ao chão, fez o mesmo com os outros homens, mas antes que se visse livre o elfo deformado saltou sobre ele com as mãos em torno do seu pescoço. O odor azedo de suor seco emanava daqueles trapos e o bafo que escapava da boca apodrecida atordoavam os sentidos aguçados de Legolas. O ar começou a faltar-lhe e, por mais que lutasse, suas mãos não alcançavam as armas.

Ouviu-se um zunido. O corsário élfico caíra morto no chão. O ruído se repetiu mais algumas vezes e em poucos segundos todo o bando jazia ao redor de Legolas com flechas cravadas em seus corpos. Ele se pôs de pé, desamarrou-se rapidamente e posicionou seu arco em direção à origem dos disparos. Risos.

- Se eu quisesse matá-lo já o teria feito, mestre elfo!

Uma criança saltou de trás de um rochedo e prostrou-se diante de Legolas com uma engraçada reverência.

- Eu sou Gumo, filho de Dumo, eu e meus irmãos trabalhamos para manter essa área livre de piratas e outras ralés. A partir deste ponto as pedras são sagradas. Há muitas gerações a minha família as guarda!

- Mesmo? E onde estão seus irmãos?

Gumo fez um gesto abrangendo o local ao redor.

- E os seus pais?

- Também!

- Se eles estão por aqui, por que não posso vê-los ou ouvi-los?

- Muito comum se tratando de espíritos.

- Quer dizer então que você vive aqui sozinho?

- Não sozinho, já disse! Fomos incumbidos de guardar essas cavernas, e não é a morte que vai nos impedir. Era para ser assim e a Grande Onda me poupou para continuar a linhagem.

- Grande... O que?

- A Grande Onda. De tempos em tempos ela nos visita, mantém o nosso tesouro vivo.

- Qual tesouro?

- Aquele que você quer.

- Legolas! – Uma terceira voz, familiar ao elfo, berrava alguns metros abaixo.

- Legolas, Legolas! – Um coro. Seus companheiros.

Gumo armou o arco e correu para eles, mas Legolas o impediu. O garoto abaixou a arma e olhou altivamente para o elfo.

- Se são seus amigos ficarão vivos, mas leve-os para fora daqui; volte sozinho se desejar, mas mantenha-os longe! Não continuarão a respirar se pisarem aqui novamente.

Legolas assentiu silenciosamente. Não saberia explicar como, mas algo o fez temer aquelas pedras, sentia-se cercado e observado. O mais sensato era tirar os seus amigos o mais rápido possível daquela região.

--

- Acreditem em mim. É uma região maldita, mal-assombrada. Eu senti. A noite está caindo, não é bom que fiquemos perto dela. Vamos voltar amanhã!

Estavam de volta às areias da praia, todo o grupo prestava atenção às palavras de Legolas e muitos tremiam com a visão diante deles. Aquelas pedras eram de fato um mau agouro.

- Legolas, tem certeza de que está me dizendo tudo o que viu? – Gandalf sussurrou, examinava o elfo profundamente por trás de suas grossas sobrancelhas. Os olhos do mago vasculhavam a sua alma, sabia que Legolas escondia algo em seu coração, mas também estava certo de que não era maléfico para eles. Afastou o Sinda do resto do grupo, como se o chamasse para olhar as cavernas de um ângulo melhor. – Não importam as provações por quais tenha passado ou venha a passar, nós podemos ajudar. É para isso que estamos aqui.

Legolas ficou em silêncio, pesava em seu peito não poder confiar tudo o que sabia para os seus amigos, mas estava interiorizado em sua alma de que era importante passar pelo o que quer que fosse sozinho. Pousou a mão no ombro do velho, como se demonstrasse que o compreendia, e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Sinto muito, meu amigo, é uma tarefa apenas minha. Só peço que fique e mantenha todos os outros a salvo. Dê-me três noites.

- Como quiser, confio em você. Esperarei três noites, nenhuma a mais. Se não retornar iremos todos atrás de você.

- Obrigado.

- Que Eru o proteja.


	8. Gimlun bêl nakhatze 'nNê

_Gimlun bêl nakhat-ze 'nNê_

Na manhã seguinte Legolas se pôs de pé muitas horas antes do Sol despontar e deixou a simples residência que humildemente o hospedava junto aos seus velhos amigos. Seus pés élficos correram a toda velocidade em direção às cavernas sombrias lembrando-se do trajeto que fizera anteriormente na esperança de encontrar o pequenino guardião que poderia servi-lhe de guia na busca.

O solo se rachava e pedregulhos rolavam sob seus pés à medida que avançava, ao chegar no local onde travara a breve luta contra os corsários surpreendeu-se com o sumiço dos corpos, nada denunciava o episódio do dia anterior, exceto pelas manchas do sangue seco no chão. Não sabia para onde seguir, que rumo tomar, nem o que esperar. Decidiu seguir sua intuição, e ela apontava para o berço do Sol. Seguiu para o leste, subindo a terra escura e montanhosa, aos poucos sua visão ia melhorando com a aproximação da aurora, e se tornava possível distinguir os contornos das imensas pedras que se punham no seu caminho. A irregularidade do terreno aumentava cada vez mais, e caminhar era mais difícil, mesmo para as suas habilidades élficas, mas ele continuava incansavelmente.

Por horas incontáveis ele continuou, em silêncio, oprimido pela imponência das rochas pontiagudas e pela quietude absoluta do lugar, quebrada apenas de vez em quando pelo sussurrar fantasmagórico da brisa marítima. Atingiu um ponto alto de onde pôde enxergar que adiante o terreno descia íngreme por muitos metros e terminava numa enorme gruta, e que todas as enormes pedras e rochas das proximidades se erguiam ao seu redor, como muralhas de proteção. Quando parou em frente à entrada, o Sol já estava no seu ponto mais alto do céu, pronto para começar a sua descida rumo ao oeste.

_Estava sufocando. Água por todos os lados, sentia como se fizesse parte da imensidão líquida. Sem corpo, sem mente, sem vontade. Sua consciência vagando por todos os rios, lagos e oceanos de Arda, como o Soberano Ulmo das Profundezas aquáticas, mas precisa de ar. Precisa do Sol que se distanciava pálido e frágil a cada segundo. O frio entrava por suas veias e atingia dolorosamente o seu coração. Ranger de dentes e desespero. Onde você está?_

Abriu os olhos devagar. O Sol estava se pondo e a dor instalada em seus músculos o dizia que havia caído novamente e permanecera em uma má postura durante tempo demais. Antes que pudesse levantar, sentiu uma pontada em suas costas, virou-se com um rápido movimento com a faca em punho, pronto para se defender de quem quer que fosse.

- Olá pequeno Mestre.

- Olá! – respondeu a criança sorridente – Eu estava um pouco assustado, do alto daquele pico o avistei desacordado, mas quando me aproximei você voltou a se mexer.

- Desculpe-me o susto. Eu tenho passado por coisas estranhas...

- Eu sei, isso está para acabar. Adiante-se, beba um pouco da minha água e coma este pedaço de pão, o tempo está se esgotando.

Antes que o elfo desse o último gole na água, urros e trotes soaram acima deles, um grupo de dez orcs avançavam sobre eles desordenadamente. Um bando de perdidos, errantes, sem um líder forte para comandá-los, vagavam pela Terra-Média matando e saqueando para sobreviver. Suas armaduras estavam incompletas e defeituosas, as armas toscas e escassas, a maior parte deles atacaram o elfo e a criança usando os dentes e as mãos, mas não eram páreo para os dois oponentes mil vezes mais ágeis, mais preparados e armados. Assim que o último orc tombou, Gumo curvou-se até o chão, saudando Legolas e, sem dizer absolutamente nada, se retirou saltando pedreira acima.

Logo Legolas descobriu que aqueles orcs não eram os únicos, sua audição captou um grupo ainda maior se aproximando e, embora ele tivesse seu arco e suas facas, não conseguiria lidar com todos eles. Esgueirou-se para dentro da gruta. A menos de vinte passos da entrada, o túnel fazia uma curva abrupta para a direita e mergulhava em uma profunda escuridão, mas o elfo não se fez de rogado e continuou a sua caminhada. Por muito tempo caminhou sem rumo, tateando cautelosamente, e não achou sinal algum de via ou luz.

A cada passo que dava perguntava-se sobre o sentido de tudo aquilo. Por que tinha que ser ele, por que todos esses sonhos? Talvez estivesse ficando louco e aquela missão acabaria com a sua vida, descartando-o da comitiva para o bem de todos. Um elfo assomado pela loucura não é de grande ajuda, muito pelo contrário. Poderia colocar em risco a vida dos seus amigos e de toda a Arda se seus transes repentinos surgissem com mais freqüência e em horas inoportunas. Essa divagação, de certa forma, aliviou o coração do príncipe de Mirkwood. Ele já não tinha o que perder, afinal era muito provável que a sua amada elfa nem existisse, e isso o deu mais força para enfrentar o escuro diante de si.

Ouvia os ruídos de mais orcs chegando à entrada da caverna, mas nenhum deles ousou segui-lo, talvez assustados com a quantidade de companheiros mortos ou talvez tivessem um lapso de esperteza maior que a do elfo, evitando as grutas nefastas de Anfalas; mas Legolas não tinha outra saída, ele precisava encontrar o abrigo da herdeira e algo o dizia que precisava fazer aquela trilha. O desmaio diante daquela caverna em especial deveria significar alguma coisa, e só indo em direção ao desconhecido que ele teria certeza.

A caverna era muito fria e úmida, suas pedras eram escorregadias e o caminho era uma constante descida íngreme, o que obrigava Legolas a procurar apoio nas paredes molhadas, mas seus dedos deslizavam e as pedras pontudas o cortavam. Quanto mais penetrava no seio da gruta, mais difícil ficava respirar. Sentia o teto mais próximo e a estrada mais estreita. Tentou lembrar-se da sua floresta, dos campos de Rohan e do grande Sol de Gondor, mas as belas imagens eram varridas da sua mente pelo breu sufocante que encarava. Tentou novamente, agora se recordando do Grande Mar e suas alvas gaivotas, a luz do longínquo Oeste e a brisa que acariciava o seu rosto extasiado quando se posicionava na proa do navio fitando as praias brilhantes de Valimar. Sim, podia ouvir a água, o seu ruído acalentador, o embalando como um sono confortável e acolhedor. Mal percebeu quando seu pé direito não conseguiu encontrar o chão, e rápido como uma flecha caiu para dentro do abismo sem fim.

A água extremamente gelada o atingiu como milhares de facas afiadas penetrando a sua carne, e elas pareciam se transformar em pequeninos tubarões com dentes fortes que o mastigavam incansavelmente por um momento que pareceu durar a eternidade, e por todo esse tempo ele ficou imóvel, afundando, engolido pelo escuro. Aos poucos foi retomando o controle da sua mente, depois dos membros e finalmente pôde se mover. Flexionando e esticando os braços e pernas. O peso das suas armas era um estorvo, mas ele não podia se desfazer delas, não enquanto existisse a esperança de retornar e encontrar os orcs à sua espera. Então, à medida que afundava, conseguia distinguir uma perturbação no negrume que dominava sua visão. Uma luz levemente azulada, tímida e suave bailava nas profundezas, e ele sentiu seu coração bater descompassado, uma pressão no peito que o fazia querer gritar, e uma energia desconhecida se apossou do seu corpo e ele começou a nadar vigorosamente em direção a ela.

A luz ficava cada vez maior e tilintares cristalinos tomou conta dos seus ouvidos. Uma música etérea e divina soava naquele vazio, solitária e frágil, como a chama de uma vela na tempestade. Lutando para se manter viva. Então ele viu flores. Flores estreladas, vagando fantasmagoricamente ao seu redor. Milhares. Brancas como flocos de algodão. Estendeu a mão para uma delas e a aprisionou entre seus dedos, trazendo-a para perto dos olhos. Niphredil.

Ergueu os olhos e bolhas saltaram de sua boca quando não conseguiu conter uma exclamação que se perdeu sob a água. Lá estava ela! Flutuando em silêncio, numa posição fúnebre, na horizontal e mãos sobre o tórax. Olhos fechados num sono de milênios com longos cabelos escuros esvoaçantes, banhados pela luz fantasmagórica do ambiente. Seu vestido era branco como as flores que dançavam ao seu redor, e ele se abria surrealmente como tentáculos perigosos envolvendo o elfo, atraindo-o para si. Era ela, a Telperion estrelada! Ele a tomou nos braços, completamente hipnotizado, embalado pela água e pela música. Ficaria ali eternamente, para sempre dedicado a adorá-la...

- Bâ kitabdahê! _(1)_

Caíram pesadamente. Não havia água, música, flores ou luz maravilhosa. Estavam numa câmara de pedra e o único traço de luz vinha de uma abertura no teto, não muito alto, de onde vinha também o som das gaivotas com uma corrente de ar quente. Legolas se sentiu dolorosamente acordado, e descobriu que a dor estava instaurada em todos os seus músculos. Levantou-se com dificuldade, massageando o braço e suspirando longamente ao notar todas as suas flechas espalhadas pelo chão. Ouviu um grunhido e virou-se. A garota se contorceu e se sentou. Os cabelos desgrenhados cobriam o rosto, seus braços estavam cheios de cortes e arranhões, e o vestido era um trapo molhado e então ele percebeu que não se tratava de elfa coisa nenhuma, só podia ser a garota de Númenor, que se utilizou de sua feitiçaria do ponente corrompido para ser encontrada! Legolas quase se sentiu um tolo iludido, mas voltou a razão e viu que era isso que deveria ser, estavam numa missão de vida ou morte, não em uma história de amor.

Agachou ao lado dela e livrou seu rosto dos cabelos. Os olhos dela estavam fechados e a face conservava uma sofrida expressão de dor. E curiosamente ela estava mais velha, era uma jovem mulher, mas sua aura ainda era infantil, de extrema inocência. Não, ela não era uma numenoriana fraca, suscetível a corrupção de Morgoth, ela era superior a isso. O brilho da sua fronte vinha da majestade dos primeiros Edain, dos filhos de Elros, e por isso algo élfico iluminava o seu semblante.

- Le mae? _(2)_ – Ele sussurrou, ela tremeu violentamente e escondeu o rosto nas mãos machucadas. - Le na vellon. Nin henial? Le na vellon._ (3)_ – delicadamente, o elfo segurou as mãos dela e descobriu novamente o seu rosto e dessa vez foi fitado por dois expressivos olhos cor-de-mel. Ela inclinou-se para frente, tocando a face do elfo com a ponta dos dedos gelados.

- Hîr nîn... _Le hannon... A tholed_. _(4) _– Então ela tornou a se recostar na parede, arfante, seus olhos estavam vidrados, ocultos por um véu que a afastava da realidade. – Îdôn... Ni-yâdi. Ni yâdi adûnada. _(5) _– Mordeu os lábios quando sentiu as lágrimas rolarem. Tristeza e desespero cresciam na sua voz. Legolas não conseguia entender aquelas últimas palavras, eram de um idioma desconhecido para ele, mas sentia que, seja lá o que ela estava o dizendo, era de extrema dor. Mas ela parecia delirar, não conseguia manter os olhos abertos por muito tempo e se contorcia sob as mãos do elfo. - Ar-Pharazônun azaggara Avalôiyada! Anadûnê hikallaba, agannâlô burôda niud! _(6) _– Ela gritou e chorou, e Legolas, reconhecendo a palavra para terra natal dos Homens do Oeste entendeu em parte pelo que ela pranteava e se compadeceu de sua dor.

O elfo a abraços e afagou seus cabelos sussurrando uma canção que aprendera no Oeste, tentando trazê-la de volta a consciência. Ela se agarrou as vestes dele com seus dedos magros e pálidos, como se temesse cair novamente para o abismo escuro de onde viera. Não se recordava de absolutamente nada do que seu espírito vivera em outra dimensão, na sua mente só havia flashes d'A Queda, que lembranças que lhe foram passadas pela sua mãe à beira da morte e ensinamentos da sua Maia protetora, que vinha visitar-lhe na forma da Grande Onda. Aos poucos a respiração urgente da jovem entrou em sincronia com a do elfo, suas mãos afrouxaram e ela parou de tremer. Legolas voltou a fitá-la, estava sério e apreensivo, temendo que ela pudesse se descontrolar novamente, mas ela sorriu minimamente.

- Eu sou Legolas Thranduilion, da Floresta das Trevas. – Ele disse colocando uma das mãos sobre o peito e inclinando a cabeça sutilmente numa reverência – Vim resgatá-la para se juntar a mim e meus amigos numa importante missão.

- E eu sou... – Ela se calou por um momento, testa franzida, visivelmente confusa, como se pensasse em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. – Minha mãe e seus parentes me sussurravam Eareldë, mas aquele que não era o meu pai me chamou Ar-Azraphel, assim como todo o resto do meu povo... Mas em sua língua, Mestre-Elfo, eu sou Aeriel.

- Aeriel... – Legolas repetiu, saboreando as sílabas em seu idioma, sorrindo. – Não poderia ser mais conveniente. Infelizmente não podemos nos demorar aqui, Senhora, não sei quanto tempo estive submerso naquele sonho escuro, mas precisamos voltar com urgência, meus companheiros nos esperam.

- Um sonho escuro realmente. Não gostaria de retê-lo aqui por mais um segundo sequer!

Legolas reuniu as suas flechas e as guardou devidamente em sua aljava e, depois de uma rápida examinada na câmara, concluiu que a única saída era de fato a abertura no alto. Mais fácil do que entrar, com ambos se ajudando, conseguiram atingir o exterior. Estavam muitos quilômetros ao norte da entrada da caverna e felizmente não tinham nenhum sinal dos orcs errantes. Aeriel voltou-se para o sudoeste e respirou fundo, era de onde vinha o vento e o som das aves, e para onde deveriam voltar.

* * *

1: Não me toque!

2: Você está bem?

3: Você está com um amigo. Pode me entender? Você está com um amigo.

4: Meu senhor... Obrigada... Por vir.

5: Agora... eu preciso ir. Preciso ir para o oeste.

6: Ar-Pharazon declarou guerra aos Poderes! Númenor caiu, a sombra da morte pesa sobre mim!


	9. Dois Visitantes Inesperados

Mantenha a Fé

Sam dormiu muito mais do que gostaria e acabou perdendo boa parte da manhã. Saltou da cama, alta demais para ele, abruptamente quando percebeu que os outros já estavam de pé e suas vozes enchiam a pequena moradia. Deixou o dormitório e se apresentou a sala principal onde o velho Hamfast dispunha o almoço sobre uma grande mesa de madeira. O velho era desengonçado e um tanto carrancudo, mas Sam tinha gostado dele de primeira, não apenas por ter o mesmo nome que o seu pai, mas porque sentia que ele tinha um bom coração. Gandalf confiava nele, só restava aos outros fazerem o mesmo.

- Finalmente, Sam! – Frodo correu em direção ao velho amigo e o abraçou com força – Mal tivemos tempo para matar as saudades, meu velho. Com toda essa urgência e essa coisa com o Legolas acabamos deixando o reencontro esperado em último plano.

- Sim, mas veja só: estamos juntos numa aventura novamente! – Berrou Pippin atravessando a sala aos saltos.

- E me parece que você e Merry nunca irão parar de crescer! – Frodo riu e tornou a se voltar para Sam – Conte-me sobre seu casamento e suas crianças, meu bom amigo.

- Está tudo maravilhoso, senhor, tudo realmente maravilhoso, tenho uma ótima família de fato. Uma das melhores coisas que já me ocorreu!

- Fico tão contente em ver que tudo está indo bem com você, nunca esquecerei o quanto foi importante para a mim, eu não estaria aqui se não fosse v...

- Chega disso, senhor Frodo! Aventuras passadas, temos outra pela frente, como disse Pippin, e pode ser que eu não seja tão útil dessa vez, do futuro nada se sabe.

- Não seja pessimista, Sam, estamos mais preparados dessa vez. – Merry, que estava sentado num canto polindo sua armadura, brandiu a espada acima da cabeça com um largo sorriso estampado na face.

- Avante Eorlingas! – troçou Pippin, sapateando como se galopasse um corcel de Rohan, mas confundiu-se sobre os próprios pés e caiu de cara no chão levantando gargalhas dos presentes. Merry, que havia terminado de polir a última peça, jogou o pano que utilizava na cara do hobbit caído e levou as mãos à barriga, entortando-se em meio a risos.

- Parece que os cavalos indomáveis de Rohan não são para você, soldado de Gondor! – Aragorn, que estava no aposento ao lado com Gandalf e ouvira tudo o que tinha se passado, entrou rindo na sala correndo os olhos de rosto em rosto. – Que bom que levantaram com tamanha disposição! Que tal tomarmos essa refeição gentilmente oferecida pelo nosso anfitrião e começarmos a nos preparar para a primeira etapa da missão? – Os hobbits sentaram-se à mesa num piscar de olhos e com breves agradecimentos ao velho que se unira a eles, atacaram a comida como o de costume. Aragorn riu discretamente do espanto de Hamfast ao ver a quantidade de comida diminuir com tamanha rapidez.

- Onde está o elfo? – Gimli escancarou a porta da casa, estava completamente vestido e equipado para uma guerra e passou horas rondando a região à procura de perigo e "diversão".

- Tal pergunta estava na ponta da minha língua! – exclamou Aragorn – Não o vejo desde a noite. Preocupo-me com a sua saúde, alguém já foi acordá-lo?

- Não será necessário, Aragorn.

Gandalf vinha logo atrás do rei, empunhando o seu cajado, mas com a cabeça descoberta. Lançou um olhar amigável para os Pequenos que riam e se banqueteavam alheios à preocupação dos outros três. Ele se posicionou ao lado de Gimli, próximo a saída, e Aragorn o seguiu.

- O Príncipe de Mirkwood partiu hoje cedo, ele tem a sua própria demanda. – murmurou o mago.

- Mas e todos aqueles desmaios? Não é inteligente sair por aí sozinho! – Grunhiu o anão.

Aragorn continuou em silêncio pensativo. Encontrou os olhos do Istar e reconheceu uma centelha de entendimento.

- Ele voltará curado, não é? Se ele voltar... – Disse por fim.

- Tenhamos fé no nosso príncipe. – Falou Gandalf esboçando um pálido sorriso – se ele não retornar até depois de amanhã, nós iremos buscá-lo.

---

O segundo dia já chegava ao fim e nenhum sinal do elfo. Desde a primeira noite sem notícias dele toda a comitiva estava bastante apreensiva e cheia de preocupações, mas agora com a notícia de que orcs foram avistados próximos à vila, a gravidade da situação começou a pesar sobre todos.

- Foi prometido que não iríamos até as grutas, mas talvez ele já tenha saído de lá. Podemos ir até o limiar, livrar o caminho dos inimigos e tentar obter alguma luz de esperança. – Aragorn sentenciou.

- Não tenho com o que rebater sua fala. – Disse Gandalf – Partiremos o quanto antes.

---

Shadowfax estava tenso. Todos podiam perceber isso. Os outros animais se sentiam seguros na presença do chefe dos mearas, mas a ansiedade do grande cavalo desestabilizou todo o grupo. O céu, que reinava extremamente azul, sem uma única mancha de nuvem a encobri-lo, escureceu rapidamente e uma violenta tempestade tombou sobre a comitiva. Os cavalos perderam o ritmo e, assustados, derrubaram seus cavaleiros apenas Gandalf mantinha-se ereto e seguro sobre a sua montaria.

- Mas o que é isso? – Aragorn se questionou lutando para se por de pé em meio a chuva e os fortes ventos que os assolavam, sua voz soou gasta e baixa carregada para longe pela ventania. – Fiquem juntos! Todos vocês!

Uma névoa subiu, formada pela terra que rodopiava comandada pelas fortes correntes de ar. Por pouco Frodo não foi jogado para o alto com o vento, mas Gimli agarrou o seu braço e o arrastou para perto do mago e seu cavalo, agrupando-se com os outros. Um trovão ensurdecedor ribombou sobre eles e o sangue congelou em suas veias. O dia se tornou uma noite sem estrelas e o medo tomou conta de todas as almas.

- Acalmem-se! Acalmem-se! É apenas uma tempestade! – Ordenou Gandalf.

- Uma tempestade maligna vinda dos confins da Terra! – Respondeu Gimli apontando para o horizonte escuro além-mar. Os outros olharam naquela direção e estremeceram. A sombra pulsava e crescia, e ficava cada vez maior e mais horripilante. Da sua boca negra saíam raios e trovões, e silhuetas ameaçadoras se reuniam a sua volta.

- _Sa nië úmara...(1)_ – Gandalf sussurrou somente para si, mas antes que pusesse em ordem os seus pensamentos, um rugido monstruoso soou acima deles, e paralisados de temor assistiram em silêncio uma enorme e grotesca criatura bater as asas sobre suas cabeças e desaparecer no horizonte escuro. E tudo se acabou. O Sol voltou a brilhar como se nunca tivesse saído do seu trono, e o céu se abriu como que acordando de um breve cochilo de verão, mas o tempo parecia ilusório e os sete companheiros não conseguiam mais enxergar a luz.

- Aquilo era...? – Pippin tentou falar, mas as palavras se escondiam dentro da sua boca, com medo de encarar o mundo exterior. Seus olhos saltados e assustados corriam por todos os rostos abatidos, mas apenas um par de olhos o encarou. Gandalf. O velho abaixou a cabeça e apertou os dedos ao redor do seu cajado.

- Estamos mortos! Mortos como carne no espeto! – Disse o anão

- Contenha-se valoroso Gimli, o seu machado nos é mais últil do que suas palavras. – respondeu Aragorn. – Agora retomem suas montarias e continuemos com o que viemos fazer, ainda não é hora de enfrentarmos nossos piores receios.

Conseguiram acalmar os cavalos com a ajuda de Shadowfax que tinha se recomposto muito mais rapidamente do que todos os outros, o vigor que o cavalo voltou a apresentar deu um novo ânimo ao grupo que a toda velocidade alcançou a borda da pedreira. Parece que o despertar do Oeste, maléfico ou não, afetava todos os seus filhos. Merry fitava Gandalf, Aragorn e Shadowfax e via as mudanças que ocorreram neles. A diferença não estava na aparência, mas algo em seus semblantes revelava que existia algo mais. Algo de mais forte e superior, maior do que tudo que o pequeno Hobbit pudesse imaginar.

Com o acampamento montado sob as poucas árvores que encontraram, o grupo se revezava na vigilância. A ronda estava extremamente tranqüila, exceto por um ou dois pequenos grupos de saqueadores vindos de portos clandestinos que foram rapidamente enxotados de volta aos seus navios, mas eles se mantinham alertas. As cavernas de Anfalas não eram amigáveis e seus corações estavam pesados. Sabiam que criaturas perversas estavam acordadas e se reagrupando, aprontando algum golpe perigoso a ser desferido sobre a Terra Média. O fim dos tempos se aproximava e eles ainda não tinham noção do que poderiam enfrentar.

- Aragorn! Gandalf! Tem alguma coisa se aproximando ali! – Sam berrou, levantando uma tocha improvisada com um pedaço de madeira. – Parece uma criatura ferida...

Gandalf bateu com a base do seu cajado no chão e um manto de luz se derramou sobre eles e à frente, mas o vulto ainda estava fora do alcance. O mago montou em Shadowfax e se dirigiu até ele desembainhando a espada. Merry, Pippin, Gimli e Aragorn foram em seu encalço, armas em punho e dentes cerrados; Frodo e Sam ficaram junto aos outros cavalos, cuidando para que eles não se dispersassem frente a algum ataque iminente. Gandalf diminuiu a velocidade ao se aproximar da figura que soltou um gemido e foi ao chão. Ele aumentou a intensidade da luz e distinguiu dois contornos, alguém que caíra sobre os próprios joelhos e carregava outra em suas costas.

- _Anno dulu enni! (2)_ – Uma voz exclamou.

Gandalf deixou o seu cajado cair boquiaberto. Os outros que o alcançou em instantes também se detiveram chocados.

- O que significa... – Iniciou Gimli.

- Não fiquem parados, ajudem-no! – Cortou Gandalf sem necessidade, pois Aragorn já tinha corrido para eles assim que reconheceu os recém chegados.

- Elladan! – Exclamou – O que aconteceu? – Tomou nos braços o corpo desacordado que o amigo carregava nas costas. – Esse é... Minha nossa, Mirinon!

Elladan deixou que Aragorn tomasse o outro nos braços e o acomodasse junto a Gandalf no lombo de Shadowfax, desabando de costas para o solo, tamanha era sua exaustão. Aragorn o ergueu, passando um dos braços pelas costas do elfo e o levou para o acampamento, estendendo-o junto ao fogo e fazendo-o beber um pouco d'água. Aos poucos o elfo foi se recuperando e conseguiu se sentar.

- Wargs. – Disse finalmente – Montes deles. Eu, Mirinon e meu irmão estávamos em busca de vocês... Ondas enormes quase destruíram os portos cinzentos e tremores de terra levaram morte a nordeste da floresta das trevas. Galadriel e meu pai estão de volta, eles acham que mais catástrofes podem acontecer. Os anões estão construindo abrigos sob o solo, muitas criaturas estão se refugiando com medo dos ataques da natureza... E criaturas malignas também estão se movendo, bestas antigas acordaram... Dragões da montanha e... Estão tomando navios nas praias do Sul e indo para o Grande Mar, para longe... Para... A sombra. Fomos emboscados pelos lobos, matamos muitos deles, mas não foi suficiente, feriram Mirinon e tivemos que fugir... Meu irmão se separou de nós, não sei se ele conseguiu escapar... Não sei como eu consegui...

- Agora você está a salvo, meu amigo, mas ainda está muito abalado. Fique, durma, tratarei do Mirinon e assim que pudermos buscaremos o seu irmão. Amanhã enfrentaremos as grutas de qualquer jeito, um dos nossos também pode ter encontrado má sorte naquele lugar. – Dito isso, o rei deixou Elladan dormir e foi ter com Gandalf, que cuidava dos ferimentos do outro elfo. – Como ele está?

- Bastante machucado, as garras malignas avançaram muito fundo em sua carne, ele perdeu uma quantidade considerável de sangue, mas ainda existe esperança. Pode sobreviver se não desistir... Conhece a história dele, Aragorn, ele enfrentou coisas piores nos dias antigos, pode lidar com isso.

- Que os Poderes o ouçam, Gandalf, mas sombra maior essa vinda nos trouxe. Perigos maiores do que imaginávamos ameaçam Legolas, e eu não sei qual importante motivo o levou para essa missão.

- Eu tenho minhas suspeitas... Mas não tenho autoridade nem certeza para falar sobre isso.

Aragorn assentiu em silêncio e voltou a sua atenção para o elfo ferido, retirando algumas folhas da sua bolsa e esmagando-as entre os dedos. Sam passou por eles carregando uma panela de água quente para colocar algumas batatas, mas foi interceptado por Gandalf.

- Precisamos disso com mais urgência, mestre Gamgee. – Passou a panela para o Rei, que prontamente preparou uma infusão com as ervas e aplicou nos ferimentos, depois improvisou curativos com pedaços de panos aquecidos no vapor d'água. – Espero que isso ajude... Infelizmente o principal está aqui... – Pousou a mão no peito do elfo por breves segundos – E por isso nada podemos fazer além de manter nossa fé.

* * *

_1: Isso não é bom..._

_2: Ajude-me!_


End file.
